Forever Losing My Head
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Meet Korku Bloodgood. Daughter of Headless Headmistress Bloodgood and honorary younger sister of Abbey Bominable. She is an incredibly smart two year old that looks like her mother except for a strange crescent moon shaped scar on her forehead. She was kidnapped when born and has only been found when her adoptive parents were killed. It's bring your child to work week at school. K
1. Meeting Korku

**Monster High HP Crossover**

**By: Sayaalv  
(A/N: I don't own and never will. Fem!Harry raised by Bloodgood from Monster High. Set during the Ghouls Rule movie just before the first prank. Some bashings and OOCness. Read to see.)**

It was the first day of bring your child to work week at Monster High which meant all the teachers with children were bringing their little, or not so little, ones to work with them. If they had children that was. So far no one had seen Headless Headmistress Bloodgood which was strange since she was usually the first one to show up at the school. It was now ten minutes till classes started and all of the students were getting their things and just generally chatting with their friends when the door to the school opened and they saw their headmistress kneeling and speaking to someone although they couldn't see who.

"It's alright. No one will hurt you here and if they try to I'll have them in detention so fast it'll make my head spin. Come on. That's it. You're such a brave little one." Bloodgood praised warmly to the person she was speaking too when a tiny black and purple haired girl around three or four took a hesitant step into the school but promptly hid behind Bloodgoods legs, causing the headmistress to chuckle lightly.

"Do you want me to carry you, little one?" Bloodgood asked looking down at the child hiding behind her peeking out at all the students curiously and earning a small nod from the toddler as said toddler lifted her hands up towards Bloodgood. Bloodgood chuckled again as she bent down and easily picked the toddler up and carried her on her hip as if it weren't anything new to her. The small toddler caught sight of the students again before trying to bury her face in Bloodgoods shoulder.

"Hey now. No need to hide. They aren't going to hurt you. Why don't you say 'hi' Korku? I'm sure they'd like to meet you." Bloodgood soothed with a fond smile on her face as she tried to get the small child, now known as Korku, to stop trying to hide from the students.

"Hi." Korku said quickly and quietly before burying her face in Bloodgoods shoulder again.

"Sorry about her. She's really shy around those she doesn't know." Bloodgood said grinning slightly at the students while Abbey Bominable grinned back before putting on a hurt look.

"Korku not give Abbey hug?" Abbey asked in her accented English causing Korkus head to shoot up and towards her voice.

"Sisi!" Korku exclaimed reaching out towards Abbey as much as she could within Bloodgoods arms. Bloodgood grinned as she set Korku on the ground and watched as the young girl toddled over to Abbey and threw her arms around Abbeys cold legs.

"Mama fown sisi!" Korku exclaimed happily causing many people's jaws to drop at what she called Bloodgood. Everyone took their first good long look at Korku while they were picking their jaws up off the ground, literally in the skeletons cases. The child looked about three or four years old, had black and purple hair, silver-blue eyes, had a strange crescent moon shaped scar on her forehead, and pale skin while wearing a dark purple outfit and had a small heart shaped necklace around her neck as well as a birthmark on her arm.

"I see that little one. She thought you had gone missing when you didn't show up for breakfast this morning, Abbey." Bloodgood said smiling at Abbey and Korku, who was now being held by the Himalayan teen.

"Sorry to worry you, young sister." Abbey apologized to the small girl who was hugging her neck happily, not seeming to notice the coldness that always surrounded the blue skinned teen.

"It okay. Mama, I stay wid sisi?" Korku asked blinking up at her mother curiously and earning a fond loving smile from the headmistress.

"As long as you don't disrupt her classes I see no reason why you can't go with her. Have fun sweetheart and Abbey, you know to come get me if anything happens right?" Bloodgood asked kissing her daughter forehead and turning serious as she looked at the white haired teen who nodded just as seriously.

"If you're too busy then have one of your friends either bring her to me or come and lead me to her. We don't want _him_ to try and take her again." Bloodgood said causing Abbey to nod with anger and protectiveness clear in her eyes.

"Abbey protect young sister. No one hurt her, specially not color blind old man with stick." Abbey said dead serious earning confused looks from her friends just before the bell rang and Bloodgood shooed them all to class. Korku was an absolute delight in the classes, she didn't cry out and never bothered anyone unless it was to ask for more coloring paper and she didn't mess up anyone's work. The first three classes went well with Korku only had to go to the bathroom a few times and only asked for a snack twice when something happened just after the movie in Mr. Rotters class. Everyone looked up from their work or from whatever they were doing when there was a loud 'pop' sound near where Korku was sitting playing with a small ice figurine Abbey made her. At the sound of the pop Abbey was up and had a scared looking Korku in her arms as she glared down an old man wearing bright fuchsia robes with lime green stars on them.

"Someone get Headmistress. Tell her old man has come back for the little one." Abbey said creating a shield of ice around herself and Korku as the old man shot beams of light at them. Clawdeen slipped off her high heeled pumps and took off down the hall with Spectra flying through the walls alongside her. Not a moment later did Headmistress Bloodgood come running into the room with a murderous look on her face as Abbeys shield broke and a red beam of light came uncomfortably close to hitting Korku.

"Not my daughter you bastard!" Bloodgood yelled bodily tackling the old man and proceeding to punch him in the face, giving him a spectacular black eye while her students were gapping at watching the normally cool and composed woman curse and punch some weird guy.

"I will have my tool!" The old man yelled before disappearing with another 'pop', leaving Bloodgood standing there panting in anger with her outfit ruffled.

"Not even over my dead body." Bloodgood muttered before turning and checking Abbey and Korku over for injury.

"Did any of the beams of light hit anyone?" Bloodgood asked turning to her students after releasing a sigh of relief over the fact that her daughter and pseudo-daughter weren't harmed in any way shape or form.

"Um. One of the blasts hit me and knocked my arm off; can someone help me catch it?" Frankie asked blushing embarrassedly as she tried to chase her scurrying arm so as to put it back in place.

"Accio Frankie Steins arm." Bloodgood said waving a hand dismissively but quickly having to use both hands to catch both of Frankies arms that came flying at her.

"He must have used the 'Expelliarmus' curse. I know it's meant to send whatever is in someone's hand flying but I never heard of someone's arm being sent flying because of it. Here you go Ms. Stein." Bloodgood said handing the green skinned teen her arms back.

"Lala was hit in the stomach with a blue light." Lagoona said speaking up when she saw that the small vampire wasn't going to say anything, causing Bloodgoods eyes to widen as she turned to Draculaura sharply.

"Let me see where you were hit immediately. There are only three spells that have a blue light to them and none of them are good." Bloodgood said her face worried as she began looking the blushing vampire over for injury.

"You're still standing and you're not screaming in pain so it wasn't the Crucio curse or the one specifically designed for vampires, which meant you were hit with the Sectumserpra curse. Let me see how badly you were hurt, I'm the only one trained to heal it." Bloodgood said after a few seconds and forced Draculaura to sit down in a chair and pull up her shirt slightly, after she had kicked all the boys and the teacher out of the room of course.

"Dumbledore overpowered it big time. If you weren't a vampire then that would have killed you. Stay still for a moment while I heal you." Bloodgood ordered after observing the large cut in the pink skinned ghouls stomach while Clawdeen and the others looked horrified but Draculaura didn't feel a thing.

"Pwetty girl gonna be okay mama?" Korku asked worriedly as she tugged on the edge of her mother's cape like coat gently while Bloodgoods hands glowed green for a moment and Draculaura blushed at being called pretty.

"Ms. Draculaura is going to be just fine sweetie." Bloodgood said smiling down at her daughter for a moment before refocusing on healing the vampire. A moment later and the large wound was reduced to a faint, almost invisible, scar on the pink skinned vampires stomach.

"There, that's the most I could do. Just rub some body butter on it for a few days and it should be completely gone, or at least unnoticeable, in no time. You are not to do anything strenuous for the rest of the day which means no fear leading, no Physical Deaducation, and no going any further than light making out with Clawdeen. Tomorrow you should be able to do all of your usual things." Bloodgood said smirking as Clawdeen and Draculaura blushed deep red at her words and let out spluttered denials while everyone else but Korku was smirking or snickering behind their hands.

"What so funny? I not get it." Korku piped up innocently just before Bloodgood picked her up and kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry about it sweetheart, mama will explain it when you're older. Now let's get back to class students, Korku will be staying with me since I don't want her out of my line of sight with that desperate old man after her. Next time I see him I'm going to give him more than a black eye for harming my students." Bloodgood said muttering this last bit to herself as the bell rang to signal the switching of classes. Bloodgood was carrying Korku towards her classroom when Spectra suddenly came flying towards the ghouls behind her.

"Ghouls! Big scoop!" Spectra exclaimed causing Korku to giggle slightly as she reached up to try and grab hold of the ghostly girls flowing purple hair. Korku had wanted to be held by Draculaura and since the pink skinned vampire was on her way to Bloodgoods class the headless headmistress saw nothing wrong with it.

"Not now Spectra." Clawdeen said smiling slightly at Draculaura who seemed to be holding the small toddler like a natural mother.

"But look." Spectra said pointing out a window that was quickly pelted with eggs, causing the headmistress and the four ghouls behind her to quickly run out the front of the school and stare up at their school in shock. The entire front of the school was covered in Toilet Paper and eggs, causing Draculaura to set Korku down on the ground in her shock.

"What is going on here I demand an-" Cleos ranting was interrupted by the blast of a car horn as two teenaged normie boys wearing masks got out of a large red truck with eggs and Toilet Paper in their hands.

"This is gonna be the worst Halloween of your lives you monster freaks!" One boy shouted as he and his friend threw eggs at the assembled monsters, causing many to duck and let Cleo get hit with the eggs which earned a fierce screech from her. Korku was laughing delightedly as she played with the eggs on the ground from where she had toddled over to Cleos feet as the two normies got into their truck and drove off quickly.

"Hahaha! Fun! Fun!" Korku exclaimed joyfully as she splashed her tiny hands into some eggs, causing them to splatter onto Cleo again. The sight of this caused Bloodgood to laugh lightly while Cleo fumed, Spectra took pictures, and the others were either laughing as well or staring at their headmistress in shock. Whatever they expected her laughter to sound like; wind chimes were not on the list.


	2. Bloodgoods anger and pumpkin surprize!

**Monster High HP Crossover**

**By: Sayaalv  
(A/N: I don't own and see last chapter.)**

"Come here baby girl. Let's get you all cleaned up." Bloodgood cooed to her daughter as she picked the toddler up after she finished laughing.

"Kay." Korku said hugging her mother's neck and getting some eggs on her mother's outfit, not that Bloodgood seemed to mind it.

"No retaliating against the normies." Bloodgood said over the intercom about ten minutes later while Abbey and Frankie were getting Korku some lunch in the cafeteria.

"Pwetty." Korku said giggling as she pointed at Robecca, Venus, and Rochelle.

"Hello little hatchling." Rochelle said smiling down at the toddler with her French accent.

"Hi! Sisi? Dese more sissys?" Korku said back brightly before turning to look up at Abbey pleadingly.

"Of course we'll be your 'sissys' little sapling. Right girls?" Venus asked smiling down at the child before looking at her two friends pointedly.

"'Course!" Robecca said grinning down at the small child who giggled as her hair was messed up fondly by the robot girl.

"Why not?" Rochelle asked rhetorically as she smiled down at the child, causing Abbey to snort.

"Headmistress going to go, how you say, extra?" Abbey asked messing up the teenage phrase slightly and causing Frankie to giggle slightly.

"You mean spare Abs." Frankie said patting Abbeys arm fondly while the yeti girl looked confused, not understanding the difference between the words.

"Is that not what I said?" Abbey asked confused while the other three ghouls were looking at her curiously.

"Why would Headmistress Bloodgood go spare cause we 'greed to be her 'sissys'?" Robecca asked curiously.

"Korku is Headmistress's daughter, she sees you as sissys, makes you like more daughters to headmistress. Headmistress has hands filled with just me and Korku." Abbey explained as simply as she could to the other three while Korku giggled cutely at their wide eyed looks.

"Fun fun! 'Venture!" Korku exclaimed when Abbey had found a map to a place called the Hall of Halloween that was within the Catacombs underneath the school.

"Let not tell Headmistress. She skin us 'live if ever find out." Abbey told Spectra, Frankie, and Operetta as the small child followed them into the catacombs while they were following the directions on the map. The other three teens looked at Abbey to see if she was joking before looking at Korku, then at one another, then back at Abbey before nodding their agreement.

"Woah. Come on ghouls! Let's check it out!" Operetta exclaimed when she and the others had finally gotten to where the hall of Halloween was supposed to be. Korku giggled from in Frankies arms as the four excited teenagers ran to check the place out.

"Candy!" The taller than average two year old exclaimed as she grabbed a piece of the candy that was falling out of the giant pumpkins mouth.

"Abbey. You do know that's like super old right?" Frankie asked watching as her friend picked up a sucker and promptly ate it with ease, clearly enjoying the taste of the old candy.

"Candy like cheese of yak. Better with age." Abbey said eating a few more pieces of candy while pocketing more of it for later and to slip some to Korku later. The kid may only be a smart two year old that was bigger than average but she had a mischievous prankster streak a mile wide and a mountain tall that came out a lot when she was hyper. Abbey paused as a stray thought entered her head suddenly.

"Korku? How you turn yaks pink month ago?" Abbey asked the toddler curiously as she had always wondered how the child had done that once she had heard from her parents what had happened.

"Magic!" Korku exclaimed happily as she chewed on a Tootsie Roll.

"Ah." Abbey said in understanding, knowing better than anyone that the two year old meant what she had said.

"Come on ghouls. We gotta tell everyone about this." Frankie said running from the room excitedly with a clapping and happy Korku on her shoulders, slightly vibrating due to the large amount of sugar that was in the ten pieces of candy she had eaten when no one was looking.

"Yay!" Korku squealed as she literally jumped from Frankies shoulders and landed in the batch of pumpkins happily and without injury.

"Oh no. Korku high on sugar." Abbey said with wide eyes as she backed away from the small child who was happily playing in the decimated pumpkin patch and bouncing everywhere.

"Is this the best those normies could do?" Heath Burns asks accidently setting off a trap set by the normies that caused a large batch of pumpkins to fly off of the roof to rain down upon Korku and the students.

"Pum'kins!" Korku shouted happily as she accidently used her magic to shield her from the flying pumpkins and throw a few of the pumpkins surrounding her at the students.

"Those cloths ruining ANIMALS!" Cleo screamed when she was covered in pumpkins while Abbey had created a shield around herself, Frankie, and Operetta and Rochelle and Robecca were punching any pumpkins that came near them or Venus into oblivion. Cleos enraged scream was cut off quickly by Korku throwing some pumpkin innards at her and hitting her right in the face, much to all those who saw amusement.

"Attention attention-ah!" Bloodgood exclaimed as a final pumpkin fell and knocked her head off a few seconds after she had exited the front door of the school, Bloodgood catching her head quickly while there were some giggles coming from more than just the toddler.

"I say we take back our holiday!" Frankie said less than ten minutes later after Bloodgood had warned them to stay inside or hide the fact that they were monsters on Halloween.

"Party! 'Ween Party! Mama! 'Ween Party!" Korku exclaimed happily before Manny could say how they should take their holiday back by force.

"That's actually a good idea sweetheart. We could throw a Halloween party here at Monster High. Maybe try to invite a few of the open minded normies in order to help the normie/monster relationship along. It'd be safe and fun for everyone!" Bloodgood said after a moment of thought as she saw the potential in her daughters innocent exclamation.

"Party?" Korku asked hopefully as she tilted her head to the side slightly, like a confused wolf pup, which earned a lot of cooing from the female students.

"Yes baby. Party." Bloodgood said with a small loving smile on her face as she looked at her daughter who was playing on the stage by her feet with some toys that Bloodgood had conjured.

"Yay! Party! 'Ween party! Sisi! Sisi! 'Ween party!" Korku happily exclaimed beaming happily at her 'sisi' who was grinning at her.

"Where can we hold it though?" Bloodgood wondered aloud curiously as she thought about it.

"Se'ret place!" Korku answered clapping happily at the fact that there was gonna be a party while Abbey paled to a lighter shade of blue than normal.

"Secret place? What secret place, Korku?" Bloodgood asked picking her daughter up curiously while Abbey was trying to hide behind Manny Taur.

"Se'ret place wid candy! Unda school!" Korku answered happily not noticing her mothers slowly widening eyes.

"In the catacombs…er. The big place with lots and lots of rocks?" Bloodgood asked, changing her words when she saw that her daughter had no clue what a 'catacomb' was.

"Yep!" Korku asked not noticing Bloodgoods facing turning dangerous ever so slowly.

"Who took you to the big place with lots and lots of rocks? Why don't you go point them out for me?" Bloodgood asked glaring at all of her students in general and most of them gulped in fear, if Bloodgood had channeled any magic into her eyes then each and every student there would be dead, for good this time, on the spot.

"Kay!" Korku said happily as she practically teleported to Abbeys side and tapped her, causing a bright red arrow to accidentally appear over her head. Korku then proceeded to tag Operetta, Frankie, and Spectra, surprising everyone but Bloodgood when she actually managed to touch the ghostly gossip, causing bright red arrows to appear over their heads as well.

"You four, detention for a month and be glad it's not worse. Ask Abbey what I did to the last person to put my child in danger." Bloodgood said glaring at the four ghouls and making Abbey sigh in relief.

"Come on sweetheart. Let's go get you changed and clean again. You're getting dirty a lot today." Bloodgood said smiling down at her daughter as she picked the pumpkin covered two year old up and carried her from the gym. Everyone else in the gym turned to stare at Abbey before Clawdeen said what was on everyones mind.

"So spill ghoul! What did Bloodgood do to the last person to put Korku in danger?" Clawdeen asked causing Abbey to wince at the memory.

"Man with weapon broke into house and point weapon at Korku. Headmistress go berserk. Man sent to hospital with punctured lung, two broken legs, arms broken in five places, more than five broken ribs, crack in skull, and that just off top of my head." Abbey said causing everyone eyes to widen in disbelief and shock at this. Bloodgood had always seemed so nice, if not a little strict, and never seemed the type to hurt anyone let alone send them to the hospital with the injuries that Abbey had told them.


	3. Normie Party and scouting

**Monster High HP Crossover**

**By: Sayaalv  
(A/N: I don't own and see last chapter.)**

A few hours later a few of the Monster High students were wondering around in the normie side of town trying to find open minded normies to invite to the Halloween party. Trying being the keyword since Korku had somehow managed to get permission to come along from her mother who gave them all a stern warning and maternal glare as she told them in no uncertain terms what would happen should Korku get a single hair on her head hurt. Needless to say that none of the teen monsters let her stray too far from Abbey and Draculaura, who had developed a protective side for the toddler.

"Party! Party!" Korku cheered when a normie teen invited them into his house for his Halloween party, thinking they were wearing costumes instead of being actual monsters.

"Party! Party!" Korku cheered toddling into the house with her hand being held by Abbey who was smiling down at her fondly.

"Yes, little sister. Party." Abbey said fondly to the toddler that grinned up at her happily.

"Nice costumes. I don't even recognize you." A black clad teenage normie girl said walking up behind Abbey, Frankie, and Korku as they were getting something to drink. Frankie nearly spit out her drink in shock since she hadn't heard the girl approach while Abbey tensed as if preparing for a fight and Korku grinned up at the girl.

"Here visiting godmother. Brought friends with. Show them little sister." Abbey lied smoothly, her accent lending validity to her excuse while Frankie nodded her agreement and Korku tried to reach some juice but wasn't tall enough.

"Sisi! Juice sisi, pwease?" Korku asked pouting up at her 'sisi' as she tugged on Abbeys sleeve to get her attention and pointed to some juice on the table.

"Of course Korku. Here. Drink slowly." Abbey told her honorary little sister as she handed her a small cup filled with orange juice and a straw.

"Sisi? You don't look anything like her." The normie girl said raising an eyebrow at Abbey who looked a little sheepish at this.

"Korku godmothers daughter. Known her since she born. She call me 'sisi' cause of godmothers joke." Abbey said not having to lie since it was completely true. Abbey spoiling Korku so much led to Bloodgood joking about how she was acting like she was Korkus 'big sissy'. A few minutes after Bloodgood had said that for the first time Korku had pointed a small chubby finger at Abbey and said 'sisi' happily.

"Hello there little cutie. My name's Clair. What's yours?" The black clad normie said kneeling down to introduce herself to the toddler that was happily sipping some juice.

"Hi! I Ko'ku. Mama call me lil angel thou'h. Want juice?" Korku said grinning as she held out her cup of juice to the older girl who smiled at her amusedly.

"No. That juice is for you little one. Korku? Fear huh? Your mama must love Halloween or something." Claire said ruffling the childs hair slightly as she stood.

"Godmother does. Name is Abbey. This Frankie." Abbey introduced herself and Frankie as she wrapped her arm around Frankies waist while the green skinned ghoul merely waved shyly.

"Nice to meet you. If you'll xcuse me I'm gonna go put on some good music, any requests?" Clair asks jabbing her thumb at the empty DJ booth nearby.

"Not know local how you say 'Star Rocks'."

"Rock stars Abbey." Frankie corrected automatically while Korku giggled.

"Thank you Frankie. Not know Rock Stars just make sure it is good for Korku." Abbey said blushing slightly at her mistake before she ruffled Korkus hair.

"Will do." Clair said before disappearing over to the DJ booth just as Lilith Van Hellscream showed up and acted all pompous and stupid…which caused Korku to giggle and call her funny.


	4. talking with Frankie and Secrets?

**Monster High HP Crossover**

**By: Sayaalv  
(A/N: I don't own and see last chapter.)**

Headless Headmistress Bloodgood was sighing with her head literally held in her hands as she wondered how these things always happened to or around her students and her daughter.

The open minded girl they had invited, Claire, was a good choice and was likely not to cause a fuss or anything during the party as was her friend. Hell the two of them seemed to adore Korku and so they promised not to do anything without getting all the facts if only for her. No what the big deal was about was that for some reason she didn't understand, her daughter had invited Van Hellscreams niece! Granted the girl looked almost nothing like her uncle and often made Korku laugh with some of her comments and all but still.

"How the hell does my baby get into these messes?" Bloodgood asked herself sighing again. She didn't have anything against the Van Hellscream girl but she didn't exactly trust her either. You couldn't blame the woman though. Van Hellscream had been willing to kill or at least seriously injury her and several teenage ghouls simply because they were monsters and now his niece was coming here? Near her students and her baby girl?

"I'm going have a head fully of gray hair before I turn thirty." Bloodgood said with another sigh as she put her head back on her shoulders and stood up.

"I'm already halfway there and mine's white hair." Frankie commented idly causing Bloodgood to snort in amusement and surprise, not having noticed the girl come into the room.

"So you realize how dangerous this could be as well?" Bloodgood asked raising her head to look at the bi-colored haired girl with an eyebrow raised.

"I may be mostly naïve to normal teenage ghoul things but even I know that the niece of Van Hellscream in a school full of monsters will not end well, especially if she has her uncles prejudices and acts upon them." Frankie said crossing her arms and leaning against the wall casually as she gave the Headmistress a deadpanned look.

"Forgive me if you take this as an insult but you're the last person I expected to hear that from." Bloodgood said raising her other eyebrow at the green skinned ghoul who merely smirked.

"I may act like a 'let's all get along and be friends' hippy but don't let appearances fool you Headmistress Bloodgood. I'm naïve not stupid." Frankie said with a derisive snort while Bloodgood merely observed her silently for a moment.

"So I'm learning Ms. Stein. So I'm learning. How'd you get in here without me hearing you though?" Bloodgood asked while behind her Nightmare neighed his agreement to this question.

"My parents were experimenting to see if they could give me a few different powers from different monsters. Floating through walls like Spectra can is a new one so I'm still getting used to it. I accidently floated through your door when attempting to knock on it." Frankie said grinning slightly sheepishly as she scratched the back of her head while Bloodgood merely looked surprised again. This was news to her that was for sure.

"Really? What other powers do you have that I don't know about, if you don't mind me asking?" Bloodgood asked raising an eyebrow at Frankie who grinned.

"Ice-Make: Rose." Frankie said slamming her closed fist onto the top of her open palm, causing there to be a cold and blue misty light come from her hands for a moment before it faded to show a beautiful Icy-rose.

"Don't know exactly which monster I got this from but it's only limited by my imagination and the time I have on hand." Frankie said grinning as she placed the ice rose on the Headmistresses desk and earned a raised eyebrow from the shocked woman.

"Present for Korku." Frankie said simply before she began moving her hand a little, causing Bloodgoods other eyebrow to shoot upwards when the sand in the office began to follow the direction Frankies hand was moving in.

"This came from some kind of ancient mummy like monster but I don't know who for sure. This one is all my own." Frankie said smirking as she moved the sand in between her hands and struck it with lightning, turning it into glass with a strange hypnotic design to it.

"Gotta love lightning some days, although it makes swimming anywhere impossible since I'd electrocute everyone there without meaning too." Frankie said grinning before easily crushing the glass in between her hands with a flick of her wrist.

"Gargoyles super strength and stone skin. Plant monsters ability to talk with plants and summon vines, and dragons resilience to magic. To name a few." Frankie listed off casually as she ticked the powers off of her fingers.

"And if I had to guess I'd say you could speak to snakes like a Gorgon monster as well as be unaffected by their stone gaze." Bloodgood said dryly and halfway sarcastically only to be shocked when Frankie merely grinned at her.

"Yep to both and I can turn my own stone gaze on and off at will." Frankie said causing Bloodgood to shake her head in disbelief. This ghoul was something else entirely and having all those powers should come with a…

"What's the drawback?" Bloodgood asked staring seriously into Frankies eyes and having to hide a slight smirk at the startled look on the teens face.

"You mean besides the usual ones with the stitches and the water? I have a small lung condition but it's not bad enough that I can't overcome it if I need to. I just end up coughing or puking up blood later if I ignore it for too long." Frankie said with a sigh and casual shrug of her shoulders, with all of her adventures with her friends she was so used to it by now that it didn't even bother her anymore.

"Do your friends know?" Bloodgood asked frowning in worry now, coughing up blood was serious enough by itself but puking up blood was on a completely different level.

"Heck no! I wouldn't get ten minutes to myself if they did! ...Although I'm considering telling them sooner or later. It's not good to keep secrets from my friends." Frankie said snorting slightly at first before sighing heavily at the end while Bloodgood merely nodded her agreement and gave the bi-colored haired ghoul a small proud smile for how much she must trust her friends in order to tell them her secrets.


End file.
